casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Archie Hudson
Archie Hudson is a registrar in emergency medicine who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. She joined the department in 2019. Biography Time at the Ostwyn Archie originally worked at the Ostwyn's emergency department. One night, due to the registrars there being forced to work beyond their shifts, she found her best friend unconscious on the bathroom floor, and the hospital disingenuously labelled it as an "accidental overdose". Archie subsequently emailed the Ostwyn's CEO and sent carbon copies to every consultant in the hospital. Consequently, the hospital let her go and discredited her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 28) Joining the department In March 2019, Archie attended her induction day, but, believing that it was a waste of her time, she left prematurely. She soon arrived for her first shift at the ED and met Connie who told her to move her car. Connie asked Elle to give Archie a tour of the department, and, when Elle mentioned that there was a vacant consultant post, Archie was keen to express her interest in applying. As she treated an impatient patient named Trina, Archie was called into resus to treat a man named Shane who came in with burns. She tried to keep him still so she could administer an injection, but he hit her face. Connie called Archie into her office after talking to the Ostwyn and discussed their scathing review of her. Although Archie insisted that her referral, which praised her skills and temperament, held more weight, Connie warned her that, if she found out that she had withheld information from her, she would make sure that she could never work in the NHS again. In admin, Archie struggled to order a CT scan and is told by Noel that she should have been given a radiology password during her induction. She made her way to the IT department, but Gregory - the man who led her induction - informed her that she needed to complete her induction day modules to obtain a staff ID. In cubicles, Archie treated a man named Ropey who had suffered a fall, and Duffy questioned her decision to not order a full examination. Later, it transpired that Ropey's fall was worse than they previously thought, but Archie decided to prioritise a patient in resus, prompting Duffy to question her clinical judgement. In resus, Shane's pregnant wife Denise began to bleed internally, and Elle asked Archie if she was thinking about leading the caesarian section, but she claimed that she was comfortable with merely assisting. With Elle's guidance, she successfully delivered Denise's baby and clamped her renal artery. Denise was rushed to theatre, and Elle praised Archie's good work. However, Connie informed her that Trina was unhappy with her treatment. In reception, Archie confronted Trina and admonished her for her rudeness and stupidity, much to Connie's disapproval. Outside, Archie found out that she had been given a parking fine and told Connie that she was let go from the Ostwyn after she exposed their poor treatment of their staff. Connie told her that, if she received another complaint from a patient or hid something like that from her again, she would be fired. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 28) The following week, Archie clashed with locum paediatric registrar Will Noble. Will promised to visit young patient Toby Williams during his chemotherapy session, but he later forgot and rushed to the wards after Archie reminded him. He failed to make it in time, and, as Will left the department, Archie admonished him for his irresponsibility. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) In April, the day of Archie and Will's interviews for the consultant post arrived, and she called him "irresponsible" for not arriving at work on time. During her interview with Connie, they discussed Will's relationship with Toby. That afternoon, Will missed his interview to organise a surprise party for Toby in a cubicle. Archie apologised to him for her words, and he jokingly said that he was sure Connie would give him another interview if there were no other suitable candidates. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) On 18 May, Archie was irritated to learn that Will had been given the promotion. Later, they treated Toby when he was taken into resus following a fall. It soon transpired that Toby was suffering from an infection, and Archie overheard him reminding Will that he agreed to help him die. Outside, she suggested taking Toby's best interests into account, but Will insisted on sticking to protocol. Once his test results came back, Archie and Will informed Toby and his mother Jackie that he did not have much time left, and Archie became irritated when Will started to take Jackie's views on her son's treatment into account. She confronted him, and he told her to find another patient to treat. : Series 33, Episode 35)]] In admin, Archie learned that Will was humouring Jackie's request for treatment and accused him of dodging responsibility for the circumstances of Toby's inevitable death. However, they were soon forced to treat Toby after he fell over and seized. Jackie subsequently agreed to end terminate her son's treatment. After Will made Toby comfortable, he insisted to Archie that there were limits to the help that he could provide to Toby, but she stressed the importance of respecting his wishes and disagreed with his belief that he was doing the right thing. Later that day, Toby passed away. In the evening, Archie attended Charlie and Duffy's party at The Hope & Anchor, and she greeted and assured Will that he helped Toby. Nevertheless, he accused her of seeing herself as infallible and labelled her as a narcissist. She claimed that he had been promoted beyond his capabilities, but Will posited that his being promoted was exactly what she needed to be "taken down a peg or two" despite feeling that it was the last thing he wanted to do, given the day's events. He told Archie to raise a drink for Toby and returned to the ED. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) Connie's scapegoating On 1 June, executive troubleshooter Ciaran Coulson was appointed to the department after it continued to underperform. After Connie stopped a confrontation between her and Ciaran, Archie was concerned that she was appeasing him, but Connie corrected her and said that, where she saw appeasement, she saw "just enough rope". However, later that day, Archie was appreciative of Ciaran's guidance when he walked her through using a thoracic decompression catheter on a patient with a pneumothorax. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 37) When Connie attended a conference and left the department in Ciaran's hands, he decided to initiate a time and motion study. Archie took issue with his plan and suggested that he was "checking up on staff", but he assured her that he was merely searching for areas requiring improvement. When she failed to log her activities as part of the study, Ciaran approached her, and she insisted that she was busy saving lives. After working together in resus, Archie claimed that she had filled in her study to deny him the satisfaction of calling her out on it, but he revealed that the study was a ruse to judge which members of staff would have difficulty cooperating with him and suggested that she "came into line pretty quick". (CAS: Series 33, Episode 38) The next day, following Connie's return from the conference, Archie requested her assistance in treating Kat Hollis - a woman whose caesarean scar had ruptured and become infected. After she was moved to resus as a precaution, her condition began to worsen, and she required intubation. Archie struggled to get a clear view of her airway with the laryngoscope, so Connie elected to take over and tried to use a bougie. However, when she accidentally caught a blood vessel, she shifted the blame onto Archie and prepared to perform a cricothyroidotomy. : Series 33, Episode 39)]] Once Kat was taken to theatre, Archie talked through the incident with Ciaran, but Connie interrupted and claimed that she caused a bleed whilst attempting to intubate Kat. Ciaran pressed for more information, but Connie spoke over Archie and ushered her out of the room. Later, Archie struggled to comprehend what happened, and Connie insisted that it was her error and her responsibility. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 39) On 29 June, Connie asked Will to monitor Archie in resus, claiming that she had been losing concentration. When her patient Bo Nuanji developed a retrobulbar haemorrhage following an assault, she decided to perform a lateral canthotomy, but Will insisted on leading, citing Connie's concerns. However, Archie was forced to guide him through the procedure when it became apparent that he had never done it before, and he accused her of undermining him. Connie attempted to deescalate the argument, but, after Archie claimed that she was not the one "making mistakes", she admonished her and decided to audit her notes until she felt that she was more competent. Later, it transpired that Bo's attacker - Adam Sands - was in the department, Archie decided to quickly escort her and her girlfriend Sofie, who was also Adam's wife, upstairs. However, Adam burst into the lift and pinned Sofie against the wall. Outside the pharmacy, Archie tried to calm Adam down, but he shoved her to the floor. As he moved onto Bo, Sofie stabbed him in the neck with her keys, and Archie rushed him to resus. Having been involved in the incident, Archie elected to step away from the case, and Will instructed her to fetch Connie; he became irritated when she decided to bring in Ciaran instead. Outside resus, Archie explained that he needed someone who he could have relied on and suggested that Connie was not fit to practise, but Will posited that, since she had not reported her, she did not want to admit that she was at fault. That evening, in the staff room, Archie voiced her concerns to Ciaran about Connie's competency and her being used as a scapegoat. Ciaran subsequently asked her for a written account of the incident involving Kat Hollis and expressed his appreciation of her opening up to him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 41) On 13 July, Archie pressed Ciaran to take her complaint about Connie's scapegoating seriously and suggested that he did not believe her, but he told her that since she was the only witness to the incident with Kat Hollis, "his hands tied". Nevertheless, he assured her that they were "on the same team" and claimed that they needed to keep watching her; unbeknownst to them, Connie was watching their conversation from the department's main staircase. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 43) The next day, following an incident in resus where a patient went into cardiac arrest after being accidentally injected with lidocaine instead of saline, Archie maintained to Will that Connie was responsible as she immediately asked for lipid emulsion. He warned her not to throw accusations around and claimed that she would be "dead in the water" without concrete proof, but she dismissed his concerns. In triage, she tried to prove Connie's guilt to Ciaran with deductive reasoning, but he required a sworn testimony before taking the case to Henrik Hanssen. However, when Archie was not sure if the syringes used were labelled, Ciaran went to resus to check the sharps box, but Connie had already replaced it and binned the evidence. Later, Archie insisted that Duffy flushed the patient's cannula with the syringe Connie indicated, and Ciaran told her that she needed to testify in front of a disciplinary panel; given her history of whistleblowing, she was hesitant, but Ciaran maintained that, with both her and Duffy's testimonies, Connie's fate would be sealed. At the end of the day, both Archie and Ciaran witnessed an emotional Duffy leaving the department after taking responsibility for the error and resigning. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 44) : Series 33, Episode 45)]] Following Duffy's resignation, Will maintained that he had nothing to do with Archie's feud with Connie. However, as Connie was self-medicating with diazepam, he entered her office to give her a report on revised admission protocols and noticed the drugs. He told Archie what he saw, but he insisted on not being involved in her and Ciaran's crusade against Connie. After she ordered two boxes of diazepam for a patient, Archie entered Connie's office once it was vacant and found one of the boxes in her drawer. She subsequently reported her finding to Ciaran, who later searched the drawer and found nothing. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 45) On 27 July, after Hanssen ruled that all benzodiazepine prescriptions required a second signature from a senior member of medical staff, Ciaran suggested having Archie assist Connie in resus, but she claimed that she could manage. However, when a patient arrived with full-thickness burns to his torso, Connie lost her confidence and got Archie to make the first incision during an escharotomy. However, they soon lost all output, and, following 20 minutes of fruitless CPR, the patient was declared dead. Outside the department, Ciaran argued that the most important thing was that the patient's death would rattle Connie, but Archie reminded him that a man had died and was staggered when he started calling Hanssen to discuss the prescription inquiry. Later that day, after Connie falsified the department's prescription records and sent the documents to Hanssen, Ciaran took the blame and was informed that his contract with the hospital would not be renewed. In the staff room, he insisted that she framed him, but Archie posited that he made the mistake of becoming too fixated on her. He admitted his errors and apologised, but he maintained that he was not the one who should have been leaving and urged her to not let go of what happened. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 46) Stabbing The following day, Archie expressed her despair to Will about Ciaran's framing, and she decided to publicly expose Connie's actions. He ridiculed her plan, but she urged him to consider what Connie had done to patients and Duffy, and back her up. He suggested speaking to her first to get her side of the story; when she asked him if would support her as a last resort, he gave no answer. As Connie was leaving the department, Archie followed and confronted her, but she claimed that she was late for a meeting with the Trust; Archie did not believe her. : Series 33, Episode 46)]] Archie followed Connie in her car to Cousins' Pharmacy. Despite the shop being closed, she entered and challenged Connie, who was holding a box of diazepam. Unsettled, Connie suggested taking their conversation outside, but Archie was unwavering and decided to call the police. However, a woman named Michelle threatened the chemist, Kostas Anatoly, with a knife and demanded her to not call them. As Kostas filled Michelle's bag with methadone and money, Michelle spotted Archie secretly dialling "999" on her phone and threatened her with the knife, but Connie managed to convince her to accept treatment for her fever and infected track marks. When Michelle claimed that Kostas had caused her addiction by offering her excessive doses, he angrily attacked her with a baseball bat. Michelle slashed his arm in self-defence, and Archie wrestled her to the ground. Connie asked Archie to call for an ambulance, but she was horrified to discover that she had sustained a stab wound to her right hypochondrium. Connie quickly retrieved the pharmacy's first-aid kit and applied pressure to the wound, but Archie demanded to know how much diazepam she had taken. She was adamant on not being treated by Connie; when she tried to insert a cannula into her arm, Archie resisted and scratched her. After claiming that she did not trust her, Archie fell unconscious, and Connie decompressed her tension pneumothorax. The paramedics and police soon arrived, and Connie insisted on leading Archie's treatment. She was rushed into resus and began presenting with symptoms consistent with those of a cardiac tamponade. When Connie was informed that the cardiothoracic team was still in theatre, she instructed the team to prepare for intubation and asked Charlie to contact Archie's next of kin. However, as she treated the tamponade, Connie began to hear Archie's voice in her head and broke down. Dylan managed to stabilise Archie, and she was taken to theatre. Connie later visited her on ITU, and Will informed her that there was a possibility that Archie would not survive. Once Connie left, he sat by her bedside and blamed himself for not supporting her; he told her that she was "much braver than would ever be". (CAS: Series 33, Episode 46) Return to work By 31 August, Archie was cleared by occupational health to work, but she was disappointed when Dylan, the acting Clinical Lead in Connie's absence, tasked her with treating in cubicles. Later that day, Jacob Masters confronted her for "embarrassing" F1 Mason Reede in front of a patient, but she argued that, as a black junior doctor, he had to "give them more" because "they expected less" from him. Jacob encouraged to confide in him if she was being treated unfairly so he could fight for her like he was fighting for Mason, but she insisted that he needed to fight for himself. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 3) The next day, Archie confronted Dylan for "fobbing her off with sprained ankles and dislocated shoulders" after being relegated to minors, and he allowed her to start treating patients in resus. There, she treated Vincent Millbank, a man with extensive chemical burns to his face, and Will, who Dylan had tasked with keeping an eye on her, suggested that he may have been the victim of an acid attack. Next door, she spotted a burn on the arm of his patient Seb Sanderson, and a litmus test confirmed that it was acidic. Will protested against her treating his patient, but she criticised him for not noticing the burn and decided to involve the police. Archie subsequently found Seb trying to leave the hospital grounds and warned him that he will be caught by the authorities, but she was left shocked when he began to describe Vincent's history of abuse and his involvement in the recent suicide of his close friend Michael. Feeling empathy for his plight, she gently led him back inside for an X-ray. In cubicles, she asked him if he ever considered sending Vincent a letter telling him how much harm he had caused, but Seb insisted that he only cared about his car. Following a confrontation between Seb and Vincent in resus, Archie tried to help the former evade the police by secretly escorting him out of the department, but Will pointed him out to the police and had him arrested. On Seb's behalf, Archie threw acid on Vincent's prized car, damaging it. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 4; Series 34, Episode 8) Trivia * Archie chose her first name herself. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 28) Behind the scenes Genesis Lynea made her first appearance as Archie Hudson in March 2019. Appearances : See also: Character appearances Archie first appeared in the 28th episode of the 33rd series. To date, she has had one centric episode. Category:Registrars in emergency medicine Category:Female registrars Category:Physicians of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2019 Category:Victims of assault Category:Victims of stabbings Category:Cases of pneumothoraces Category:Cases of cardiac tamponade